


Unexpected Inquiry

by ThiefDragon



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Insults, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Shadow sort of popping Sweeney's cherry because why not, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefDragon/pseuds/ThiefDragon
Summary: "Do you honestly haven't done any anal sex?"Sweeney stopped abruptly mid-sentences in his rant about Wednesday, almost dropping his beer bottle in the process. Shadow almost chuckled at the wide, shocked look he got, until he thought better of it. Any time he managed to shut him up without the use of violence, Shadow'll count that as a win. The Irish man gritted his teeth as he glared directly at him, probably hoping that the sight will burn right through his head. "For fuck's sake." and for a brief moment, he could see those nicotine-stained fingers tightened around the head of his bottle. "Did that cunt put you up to this?"





	Unexpected Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking through my unposted old fic and this came out. Been searching for any of my old Shadow/Sweeney fic after watching S2 finale (goddamit, Shadow!!!) and decided to post this. Not really edited, and no beta, so feel free to point out any grammar mistake if you see it.
> 
> AU of S1, while they were still wondering around before the finale. This idea came out a few years ago because I just want to see Sweeney get his own taste after mocking Salim's relationship with Djinn. And I'm in the mood to write something cracky. So.

"Do you honestly haven't done any anal sex?"

Sweeney stopped abruptly mid-sentences in his rant about Wednesday, almost dropping his beer bottle in the process. Shadow almost chuckled at the wide, shocked look he got, until he thought better of it. Any time he managed to shut him up without the use of violence, Shadow'll count that as a win. The Irish man gritted his teeth as he glared directly at him, probably hoping that the sight will burn right through his head. "For fuck's sake." and for a brief moment, he could see those nicotine-stained fingers tightened around the head of his bottle. "Did that cunt put you up to this?"

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"Yer dead wife. Forgetin' her rotten smell when that bitch's not around, hm?" He snorted. "She's a cunt. Y'know it. You feel in your very fuckin' bones. Therefore, I'm gonna call her like she is. A cunt."

Shadow sighed tiredly. There was no telling Sweeney what to do once he made up his mind, and he wasn't really in a mood for a fight in the middle of the night. Not when the ambience was good. Or, as good as it could get with an emotionally unstable Leprechaun. Glancing curiously at the other guy, he saw him playing distractedly with a gold coin on his hand. It wasn’t there a moment ago, and Shadow still didn’t know how the hell did that guy can make any of the gold appeared and disappeared so fast.

"No."

He blinked, surprised that Sweeney was playing along with his bizarre request. "What?"

"To answer yer stupid question. No, I haven't." Looking at him, Sweeney raised one of his eyebrows. "Never feel the need to ask for a lad to fuck me in the arse. Why you askin’?” His eyes raised a challenge, his fingers clenched in his fist as if asking _you have a problem with it?_

He quickly shook his head, raising his palms in a placating manner. "Just curious." Him and Laura, but there was no need to tell him that. Not when their feud already burned hot like the sun itself. And here he was caught in the middle because he can't keep his mouth shut. Jesus, just when you thought life was starting to go to your direction, it found a way to fuck some shit up. Low-Key's gonna be so disappointed when he found out Shadow failed the lesson he drilled into him since the first time they met.

"The fuck's so interesting about the sex life of a freakin' Leprechaun?" He said, incredulously.

"Well." Shadow ducked his head sheepishly. He didn't look angry, but there was never any way to figure out Sweeney's tendency for violence. Fingers crossed this won't turn into another fist fight. No clinic or hospital for next couple of miles in case the thing got really...bad. "I mean, you must've lived for what, hundreds of years? And you're not interested in trying it out with a guy? Not even a hand job? Blow job?" He could be straight, certainly have the red-blooded 'alpha male' attitude and looks, with his tall frame, broad shoulders and abs for days, but from his experience? Guys like that were the ones buried deep into their own closet.

Sweeney barked a laugh, gulping the rest of his beer in a single move. Shadow's own beer was getting warm, but he was too invested in the story to bother, god knows why. "Of course I fuckin' tried that. What, think I haven't because tall and big guy like me shouldn't go for a lad when there's lass around?"

"I, uh, no. But I thought you'd rather fight them to death than fucking them."

Sweeney grinned, and for a moment Shadow saw the glint of gleeful violence in his eyes. "Got that right, at least." He put the empty bottle on the table with the rest of them, hands already moving to open the next one. It was a slow night, and Wednesday was nowhere to be found, again, as per usual. Meanwhile, Salim was taking Laura out for a while to meet up with Anubis and Ibis. For a 'retouch' she said, whatever that was. She told him she'd wait for him in Wisconsin. She could be saying anything else, but to be honest, Shadow found it hard to believe anything she said nowadays.

That left just the two of them, relaxing as best they can in the shitty little motel room in the middle of nowhere. Wisconsin was still a few hours to go. "Human male were, _are_ , mostly bollocks. Idiots, homophobic or fear of exposure, take yer pick." Shadow felt like he should be offended by the remarks, but maybe he just got a little bit too used with Sweeney's offensive speech. "Now, the fairy folk ain't so bad. 'Cept most of them's the size of yer mum's wedding ring." He winced. "And then there was the curse, all of which, you should've fuckin' know when you read the story, instead of following Wednesday around like a blind goat tied with a rope." Sweeney sounded pissed. But then again, he can never hold back his temper when talking to him.

He did know about it. Shadow read a lot right after that disaster with Mr. World. He was realistic, sure, but he wasn't stupid. If Wednesday, along with Mr. World and his subordinates were all gods, there was a high possibility that others lived among humans for a while. Shadow remembered something on Sweeney's story, about that thing with a priest and a king destined to be naked forever. Maybe? It was weird. To be honest all mythology stories were always too dramatic and frustrating for him to read. But at least now Shadow had the excuse of being too busy trying not to die from Wednesday's immortal enemies to remember the details.

"There was also immigration to America and the adjustment, Wednesday tricked me like the goddamned asshole that he was. Is." He shrugged. "And well, when there's plenty of desperate women searching for coins in the land of the free you hardly need a man to fill in the blanks, you know what I mean?" He tossed a gold going upwards and made it disappeared as he demonstrated a crude move with his fist and the sway of his hips. Shadow rolled his eyes and finally took another a sip from his beer. "But aren't you curious?"

"Of gettin' fucked in the arse? Surprisingly, no." He said with an amused tilt. "Gettin' stuffed doesn't sound as fun as doin' the stuffin'." He leered at Shadow rudely. As if Shadow expect any less of him. "You probably know how it is, huh? Got fucked by a lot of big, fat dicks in prison, now you can’t get enough of it.”

"Fuck you, ginger ass." he growled. He should've predicted it would go this way.

Thankfully, Sweeney huffed a laugh instead of throwing the empty beer bottle. That would’ve been messy. "Yeah, you’d love that, don't you." he said with low voice that went straight to his groin.

Shadow paused. Mulling it over in his head, he thought, yeah, he did think about certain...things. Before. The way the other's muscles flex as he prepared for the fight, visible when dressed in only his wifebeater and black suspender. His wild grin, and the daring looks. The way those jeans hugs the slope of his ass when he bends down to change their flat tire a couple of cities back. "I might."

Yellow-green eyes looked sharply at him. Assessing him. Gauging his every move and action. Sweeney's tongue made that often-seen gesture, rolling inside then darted out to lick his lips. "That so?"

When he met his stare, it was unreadable. He could be thinking of trying it out, but he could also think about the horrible ways he could dismember Shadow's body parts. Shadow forced his body to relax, opting for a coy look instead. "Why don't you let me show you the ropes? Just a little. Or full experience. Whichever you prefer. Then you can decide whether or not you like it."

Sweeney took a drink of his beer slowly. Now he could tell that the guy seriously considering his offer. His heart jolted a little in his chest. He didn't know why he was excited for this way more than he should've. "Alright." He drawled.

"Seriously?"

He gave Shadow a look. "Have to admit, you got the little old me curious." Sweeney started to undress right there, in the middle of their cheap motel room. Meanwhile Shadow was frozen on his spot, unable to take his eyes off the flexing of Sweeney’s abs. "C'mon, aren't you gonna escort me, lover boy?" He said impatiently, swatted the globe of Shadow's ass roughly on the way to the bed. "Don't make me regret this."

Shadow flinched a little in surprise and began undressing as well. "Not your fucking boy-toy, Sweeney." He gasped when Sweeney pulled him into hard kiss, enough to almost bruised his beer-stained lips, his mouth tasting of violent delight already. "Then don't act like one."

\-----------------------------

"When I gave an okay, didn't mean I was agreeing to you literally showing me the fuckin' ropes, you piece of shite."

Sweeney was lying flat on the bed, pulling anxiously at the sheets tied around his wrists. Shadow smirked. "Relax." He said, kissing Sweeney's lips and exploring it thoroughly until the man relaxed (or, as close to relaxed as possible), checking the knot for the final time. It was tight, but not enough to cut the blood flow to the wrists. He heard a faint "Bastard." muttered from bellow, but he let it slide. For now.

Here, Mad Sweeney looked delectable. Spread on the bed, naked in all his freckled glory. Sweeney did a little bit of a clean-up before, like Shadow told him to, albeit with a little grumble. But now he was nice and clean, ready for Shadow to feast on.

Shadow could tell he was still nervous, his fingers kept twitching around the bind, seemingly wanting to escape. Maybe this was a bad idea. "You want to stop?" He didn't want to do this if Sweeney's not fully on board after all. The guy's a dick, sure, but above all, consent was still the most important thing for him.

Sweeney stubbornly shook his head. "Go on." His nervous twitch calmed down after Shadow finally put his mouth on his dick. He wasn't hard, not even a little, but Shadow sucked on him earnestly, starting from the head. Then the balls. Swallowing the soft cock in his mouth to the hilt. It was exciting, somehow, to feel the cock hardening slowly but surely around his tongue. He let out all the skill he learned during his stint on the road, and sure enough after a few minutes, the cock was half hard already.

Sweeney was panting harshly now. Face flushed to his chest to the same shade as his hair, and the one all over his muscular body. Mad Sweeney was a hairy man, with spatter of it spread on his armpit, his arms, legs, and chest. With hair trailing from stomach, around the base of his cock, curly and untrimmed, then ended up on the crack of his ass.

He put his tongue to use, circling the thick and long length of it, stroking the rest of what he can't swallow now that it was fully hard, and even stroking the perineum with his other hand. It wasn't long until he got him to harden completely. Thank god, Shadow's out-of-practice jaw ached a little already. But when it was done, there it was, blood-red and curved on the belly of the beast.

"Damn." He cursed, thin sheen of sweat already began to form on top of his skin. Breath hitching as Shadow mouthed a particularly sensitive spot around the fold of the glans. "Damn, yer good. So fuckin' good." He purred. Shadow hummed with praise, and it went straight to the cock he was sucking on, because Sweeney bucked his hips and tugged on his ropes, helplessly trying to get more friction on them. "Fuck, if I can just—" he tugged on the ropes once more to no avail. He groaned as he saw Shadow kept teasing only the head of his cock with small laps of tongue. A drop of precum dripped from the slit and Shadow licked it slowly, all the way not breaking eye contact with Sweeney. "See what you did there. Arsehole." His head fell back to the bed with a sigh. His eyebrows furrowed, displeased. He looked like knew what he had to do. What Shadow wanted him to do. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Fine, y'want me to beg?" All he did was sucked harder, letting the back of the head hit his throat briefly, then left the cock completely when Sweeney was on the verge of orgasm. Shadow keep stroking hard and fast until he knew Sweeney was at his last thread of resistance, then he stopped, letting Sweeney’s whine of misery washed over him. All these powers he held over the read head, however temporarily, feels like a powerful drug to him. Sweeney’s thigh trembled, his back arching into a bow-shape that looks kind of painful and cock twitching for release.

"Fuck. _Fine_!" He gave a really long sighed, obviously reluctant, when he said, "Fuck yer dark eyes, Shadow Moon, for makin' me beg, but can you please for the love of fuckin' god, let me come?" He looked right at Shadow’s eyes, his own half-lidded and pupils blown wide with want.

That was...hot. Wow. It threw Shadow off a little. It had been a long time ago since someone looked at him with that level of intense desire. Who knew, seemed like tall, muscular man with a dirty mouth in bondage was exactly his kind of thing. "Not quite I imagined it would be, but close enough." Unfortunately for Sweeney, he had other things in mind. "But I can't let you come before this."

"Why the fuck not you fuckin’—"

Then he squeezed out the lube he prepared earlier, first pushing in his lube-stained middle finger and somehow finding Sweeney's sweet spot in the first go. Must be luck, huh.

"Hnngg. Shite." Sweeney shook his head, as if to shake himself out of it for a moment, but Shadow kept abusing that spot, pressing against it relentlessly. He could see the way Sweeney's arms shook against the restraint, eyes occasionally rolling back in pleasure against his will. "So that's what everyone's ravin' about." He said, with stuttered whimper at the end, as if all his lips wanted was just to make the sound of pleasure instead of words.

The way his hips unconsciously chasing after the sensation when Shadow pulled back for a moment, before slamming back in, making grunts and moans escaped from his lips unabashedly. Beads of precum was now dripping on the red head's stomach in pulses, staining the pubes and the hair on his stomach.

"Served you right. Now you can't make fun of Salim anymore, can't you."

"Fuck off, choir boy."

Shadow raised one of his eyebrows. "I could, you know. Leave you just like this for someone to find." He fucked Sweeney harder. It was up to three fingers now. "Maybe the cleaner would find you here, bound and helpless." He glanced down, satisfied when his fingers made an obscene squelching sound against Sweeney's hole. "Maybe Wednesday would. I wonder what he would say to this sight?" He slowly caressed his way to Sweeney’s abdomen, training his fingers lightly on the hard nipples and tweaking it, causing the other’s hips to twitch upwards with a gasp.

Cuss words can be heard from underneath him as Sweeney snarled at him, showing the whites of his teeth like an animal cornered. "Don't you dare! Don't you fuckin' dare. I swear to Bran if you—"

With a careful move, Shadow removed all his fingers at once, slicked up his cock, and slide right in. As fast as he could with a careful thrust, so he won’t hurt Sweeney and gave him a time to adjust. Anything the other guy wanted to say was cut by a choked moan, and Shadow thought he heard the headboard cracked a little with the force that Sweeney's arms gave to it. They were shaking, sweat giving a shiny gleam on the surface of his skin. A slow kiss seemed to be working for a while as a distraction, as Sweeney beginning to relax a little as Shadow gave a slow, experimental thrust. Honestly, he wasn't sure the man would give him the same courtesy if their position were reversed. Guessed he just had to be a better man here and hoped for the best.

"Are you just gonna sit there like a dumb fuck or are you gonna fuck me?" He whispered in Shadow's ear, trying to thrust his hips up, even as futile as it was when he was folded almost into half for Shadow to nail his prostate directly. "I'm gettin' bored already." And here he thought Sweeney would've appreciate a little kiss and affection during his first time. But since his 'soothing' method seemed boring to him...

Plunging as deeply as he could, then slamming back in, Shadow set a brutal pace as he fucked Sweeney's ass with abandon. He could tell how much the man like it, as he let a whine slipped every time Shadow's cock shoved hard against the bundle of nerves inside of him. He grinned, hips moving to fuck himself on Shadow as best he could, as if he needed more of Shadow’s cock. "Aren't you a natural." Sweeney spat on his face and muttered a litany of curse. Shadow retaliated by slapping his ass few times until it was a pretty crimson color. Sweeney didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his legs around Shadow’s middle, ankle pushing on Shadow’s back to fuck him harder.

He kept goading him. Urging him to go faster. Deeper, with his low gasps and groans. Each time with an accent thicker than before. Shadow never thought something like this would've flamed his passion better than anything he ever had, but he guessed you find something new every day. Sweeney let out a whine when he stopped to take a breath, sweat dripping down his neck to the wet slide of the red head's chest. He kicked the back of Shadow's back with his heels, frustrated." You know, dickhead." He gritted his teeth as he tried his best to impale his hole better around Shadow's cock. "That old prune Wednesday can probably do a better job than you."

Any other guy (or girl. Or anyone, really) and Shadow would've kick them in the nuts (or shove them out of the bed) already. Never in his life he thought being degraded would feel like a spur of the moment thing that sparked his sexual desire, especially not with a foul-mouth Leprechaun who never stopped spouting rude comments and insults alike. It was irritating. Aggravating. That guy was driving him mad like his namesake.

And Shadow loved every single moment of it.

_(Someone once asked him why he was so invested with Laura, when she seemed indifferent to his affection. Shadow answered, "That's what I love about her. That, and everything else.")_

_(Damn him, and his apparent interest with unhealthy relationship)_

The only sounds in the room were their moans that raised in pitch with every slap of skin against skin and with every slick sound of thrusting filled the room, Shadow knew both of them were close.

He pounded Sweeney as hard as he can into the mattress, his fingers digging into the hips of his partner. Bruising him. Or, tried to, anyway. Sweeney seemed to like it. He cursed and he swore, but with a final thrust, he buried himself deeper into Sweeney's tight hole, cum filling it with every pulse of orgasm wrenched by the intense pleasure. He had bitten the shoulder below him in the process, hard, but not hard enough to drew blood, and as sense beginning to fill his head, he thought, fuck. He forgot about the condom.

What's with him and having an unsafe sex with strangers? He sighed internally. He could already imagine the gruff, annoyed sound of Sweeney bitching about having to clean up afterwards.

When he moved to stroke Sweeney to completion (probably what he should've done sooner, rather than wallowing in his own mistake), he was startled to find that the man had already come. Thick, white spurt covering his chest hair, few splattering high to his facial hair, lips, and even Shadow's chest.

Sweeney breath was still in an uncontrollable sequence, chest raising fast to stabilize his breathing after the strenuous activity. He looked up, saw how Shadow looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You got somethin' to say, then say it. Don't just stare at it like an idiot."

Shadow, obviously answered with, "Huh."

What he did next beyond him. He swiped the splatter of cum on his chest and licked it. Somehow, it tasted different than usual. Saltier, maybe. And...ozone? How the hell—yeah, he probably should've just chalked it out to gods and supernatural creatures being different than humans.

"Why the fuck are you lickin' it?" Sweeney said that as if he hated it, but this close he could still see how wide his pupils were.

Shadow shrugged. "Seems a waste of a perfectly good stuff." He internally patted himself on the back. Seemed like he finally rendered the great Mad Sweeney speechless. He continued to lick his way to Sweeney's chest, his tongue wormed its way around Sweeney's damp chest hair. He licked the neck, kissing the bite marks slowly even as he felt Sweeney twitched uncomfortably. His spent cock hopelessly trying to get hard again. And when he reached his mouth, he thought his lips was going to be attacked by another wild kiss.

He was wrong. A post-coitus Leprechaun was apparently, fun sort of guy to be around. His kiss was deep, but not punishing. Almost careful and adventurous, mapping out the inside of Shadow's mouth with his warm tongue instead of drawing blood with his dull teeth. They pulled back when they were out of breath, puff of air mingling together from their close proximity. "Gonna let me out of these soon?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'd keep you tied up in here forever." That earned him a hard-solid bite, almost enough to draw blood his lips. "Alright, alright."

They spread back the (already ripped) sheets back on the unstained bed after Shadow cleaned up a sullen Sweeney after he found out that Shadow came inside, and by silent agreement, crawled into it together, bending their long legs and huge frame to fit the narrow bed. They tried to lay in their respective sides, but there was no work-around with a bed this narrow. And that was how Shadow ended up being spooned from behind by Mad Sweeney. He didn't mind. It was easier with his shorter frame being up front and has been a long time since he had any real human (or in this case, sort-of human) contact that wasn't either fighting or being lynched by a smug teen who smoked toad skin vape. If he was being honest, he missed it. The weather tonight was a little chilly anyway, and if being the smaller spoon meant his back was getting more warmth? Even better.

"So how was it?"

"Hm?" Sweeney hummed, apparently, he had dozed off already. He was absent-mindedly drawing circles on Shadow's arm, an act that was so unlike him that Shadow beginning to think that he might be hallucinating this whole thing after all. If Mad Sweeney's after glow was him turning into a cuddly giant, well, he thought he could get used to this.

"Your first anal experience." He didn't laugh, per se, but even then he couldn't stop smiling.

He felt the shrug. "Eh. It was okay." Sometimes, a lot of times, indifference works on Mad Sweeney. This time though, Shadow could hear the amusement under it.

"Just okay?" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah." Shadow felt him nipped the back of his ear. It felt like fondness, somehow (probably not). "Which means we probably should do it again. Said you would give me the full experience. That don't even cover the basic. Never pegged you for a liar, Shadow Moon."

"I'm not." He felt his eyelids started to drop. Shadow had been exhausted lately, that this was his first time just lying around in an actual bed. "Tomorrow's okay with you?"

"Only if you think you have the stamina to keep up."

He let out a small laugh, nipping the hand closest to his chin in retaliation. "You bet I do, old man."

_(That night, Shadow dreamed of the Bone Orchard. But this time, it was filled with gold coins instead of the horrible skeleton. This time, someone was inside with him, a tall red head with a crown on his head, wrapping him in a soft, golden light. And that lulled Shadow back to a dreamless slumber)_


End file.
